Cloud computing typically refers to a computing environment in which users can access their content via a data network, such as the Internet, from any of a plurality of connected devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like from various locations. From the user's perspective, cloud computing offers the convenience of content access while mobile and when working on projects from various computing locations.
As with any computing environment, cloud computing environments have security concerns, some of which are allayed through the use of multi-factor authentication schemes. While multi-factor authentication schemes are often sufficient to provide proper security of data, users having to constantly enter, often times repeating, information whether they are accessing their content from their mobile device, home computer, office computer, or other device, can become frustrating and time-consuming for users.